tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bradford
|last_appearance= |creator(s)=Lee Pressman |uk/us_voice_actor=Rob Rackstraw |name=Bradford |nicknames= |gender=Male |country_of_origin= The Mainland |relative(s)= |affiliation= The Mainland |basis=LMS 20 ton brake van |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Brake Van |wheels=4 |number=0919 |designer(s)=Sir William Stanier |builder(s)=Derby Carriage and Wagon Works |year_built=sometime between 1933 and 1950 |railway=The Other Railway |owner(s)= }} '''Bradford' is a brake van who lives on the Mainland. He works with Samson. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Bradford was brought to Sodor by Samson. When he noticed Thomas struggling with his Troublesome Trucks, Bradford offered to be his brake van for the day. Once coupled up, Bradford quickly took charge of the trucks and barked at them to behave. Thomas and the other engines were very impressed, until they found out how strict Bradford liked to stick to the rules of the railway, which made the trains that they were pulling with him very late. The next day, Thomas decided to take a train without Bradford, but ended up running into trouble with the trucks, and collided with Percy at Gordon's Hill. Bradford eventually went back to the Mainland with Samson. Bradford later attempted to help Samson overcome his fear of fireworks, but failed when Samson mistook railway detonators Cyril the Fogman had put on the track for fireworks and ran away in fright, going faster out of surprise at each detonation. Samson almost crashed into Rebecca and eventually ended up running into Nia. Samson eventually overcame his fear of fireworks and both of them went to watch fireworks at Ulfstead Castle. Personality Bradford is an officious and strict brake van who adheres to every railway rule, no matter how minor the rule might be. Although he means well and does his best to keep the trucks in order, his overzealous attitude makes his trains commonly run very late. Because of this, the engines find him annoying. He is also quite conceited, as he claimed he knew how much the engines "appreciated" him. Despite his usual rigidity, Bradford also has a caring side, as shown when he tried to help Samson overcome his intense fear of fireworks. Technical Details Basis Bradford is based on a standard LMS 20 ton brake van. Various faceless brake vans share this basis. A handful today survive in preservation on heritage railways. Livery Bradford is painted light green with a red stripe across his sides. The number "0919" is painted inside his stripes in gold. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends * 'Season 20' - Bradford the Brake Van * 'Season 22' - Runaway Truck (''stock footage cameo) and Samson and the Fireworks Specials * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Music Videos * Season 21 - Doing it Right and Little Engines |-| Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2017 - Bradford the Brake Van Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan) * Paweł Ciołkosz (Poland) * Zvika Fohrman (Israel) Trivia * Bradford is the first sentient brake van to be introduced in the TV Series since Toad in the third season (and the third overall in the show). * Bradford's persona and dialogue are based on Battery Sergeant Major Williams from "It Ain't Half Hot Mum". Gallery File:BradfordtheBrakevan9.png|Bradford with Thomas in the twentieth season File:BradfordtheBrakevan10.png|Bradford arrives on Sodor with Samson File:BradfordtheBrakevan12.png File:BradfordtheBrakevan26.png|Bradford at the Blue Mountain Quarry File:BradfordtheBrakevan30.png File:BradfordtheBrakevan38.png|Bradford at Brendam Docks File:BradfordtheBrakevan48.png|Bradford with Henry File:BradfordtheBrakevan67.png File:BradfordtheBrakevan91.png File:BradfordtheBrakevan102.png|Bradford leaves Sodor with Samson File:BradfordtheBrakevan104.png File:SamsonAndTheFireworks4.png|Bradford in Season 22 File:ThomastheQuarryEngine81.png|A brown brake van of the same basis File:LMS20TonBrakeVan.jpg|Bradford's basis es:Bradford he:ברדפורד ja:ブラッドフォード pl:Błażej Category:Other railways Category:Rolling stock Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Mainland Category:Brake Vans Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge